Comeback Home
by Selena Jung
Summary: "...tapi kau adalah rumahku, Joongie. Hanya kepadamulah aku kembali, hatiku akan selalu memilih dirimu untuk berlabuh –sejauh apapun aku pergi meninggalkanmu" / "Berikanlah pria bodoh ini kesempatan, kumohon" / YunJae oneshoot.


**Comeback Home**

Selena Jung ©

YunJae - Oneshoot

**Dedicated to Risma-chan aka Risma Cassiopeia.**

Enjoy sis^^

**Bold = flasback**

* * *

><p>Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya, pada musim semi yang ke sepuluh. Masih di tempat yang sama menghabiskan waktu hanya berdiri menanti yang tak pasti. Hati pria cantik itu semakin hampa, yang dinantinya, yang pernah berjanji padanya akan segera kembali, sampai saat ini tak terdengar kabarnya. Entah dia itu memang bodoh atau apa, namun setiap musim semi datang, saat kelopak-kelopak sakura berjatuhan, kakinya akan melangkah ke tempat ini dengan sendirinya. Setiap harinya dengan membawa sebuah harapan yang selalu sama, harapan bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini dinantinya, sampai musim semi habis berlalu. Dan meski sudah sembilan kali hanya sebuah kekosonganlah yang diterimanya, nyatanya ia masih tetap menanti sosok itu sampai pada tahun yang ke sepuluh ini.<p>

"**Aku, Jung Yunho. Bersumpah untuk selamanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong, melewati suka dan duka bersama sampai maut memisahkan"**

"**Apa-apaan bicaramu itu?!"**

"**Aku serius,"**

Jaejoong sangat ingat saat itu dia memberikan sebuah tonjokan yang cukup keras di bahu Jung muda itu demi mengatasi jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar berlebihan. Antara terkejut dan malu menjadi satu dalam raut wajahnya, sangat berantakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang efeknya masih begitu terasa.

Sosok itu…

Jung Yunho.

Sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus kekasih hatinya.

Dialah alasan dari sebuah penantian seorang Kim Jaejoong di sebuah jembatan kayu yang berdiri kokoh di atas sungai jernih yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon bunga sakura, di daerah Chungnam ini. Menanti kedatangan Yunho yang sedang mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang penegak keadilan di pusat kota, Seoul.

"Jae _hyung_! Sampai kapan kau mau di sini?! Kedai sedang ramai, bantu aku dan _eomma _mengurus pelanggan!" Adik kecil si pria cantik itu menggerutu kepada kakak laki-lakinya.

"_Mianhae_, Suie. Ayo kita pulang," Jaejoong beranjak dari penantiannya menuju sang adik yang tengah bersungut-sungut kesal.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, dua bersaudara Kim yang besar di sebuah keluarga sederhana. Memiliki sebuah kedai yang cukup terkenal di daerahnya, warisan dari mendiang ayah mereka yang sudah terlebih dulu kembali ke sisi Yang Kuasa. Kedai yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber kehidupan mereka.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Kepolisian pusat pada akhirnya berhasil menangkap kelompok pengedar narkoba asal Filipina yang selama dua bulan ini sudah menjadi buronan di Seoul" **Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang terpajang di sudut atas kedai.

"_Eomma_, tolong besarkan volumenya" pinta Jaejoong pada sang ibu.

"**Dan inilah keterangan lengkap mengenai kronologi penggerebekan kelompok pengedar narkoba tersebut akan segera dipaparkan oleh Jung Yunho-ssi sebagai Kepala Divisi Investigasi"**

Seketika Jaejoong merasa jika waktu mendadak berhenti berputar, saat wajah pemuda yang paling dirindukan dan dinantikannya itu terpampang di kotak elektronik bernama televisi itu.

Seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya itu kini terpampang di televisi, berbicara dengan gagahnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak tenang sedang senyumnya terkembang penuh haru.

Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu berhasil menggapai cita-citanya. Dia nampak hebat dengan seragam kepolisian yang membalut tubuhnya yang tegap. Jaejoong sendiri tak menyangka, Jung Yunho kini jauh lebih memesona dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hati Jaejoong bergetar penuh rindu, ingin sekali ia menemui langsung sosok yang menghiasi layar kaca itu.

"Dia Yunho-ku," Begitulah bibirnya berucap lirih sambil tak melepaskan pandangan dari televisi.

'Yunho kelihatan begitu sibuk, mungkin dia belum ada waktu untuk mengunjungi Chungnam. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengunjunginya? Yah, Jaejoong! Ide yang bagus!' pikir pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"_Eomma_! Aku akan ke Seoul besok, aku ingin menjenguk Yunho" ujarnya penuh semangat.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong memanggul tas punggungnya dan mulai memasuki area stasiun. Senyuman manis tak bosan diulas oleh wajahnya yang menawan. Memandang ke sekeliling menikmati perubahan banyak yang terjadi pada stasiun tempatnya berpijak itu.

"**Sebenarnya aku tak yakin bisa baik-baik saja tanpamu di sana. Kau ikut saja denganku, Jaejoongie"**

"**Apa-apaan kau. Kalau begitu tak usah pergi!" balas Jaejoong ketus. Ia merasa agak keberatan dengan kepergian Yunho menuju Seoul. Yunho terkekeh mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang terlipat lucu itu.**

"**Tapi demi kau, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu di sana. Kau harus menungguku kembali, kelak kau akan menjadi pendamping seorang penegak keadilan" Pernyataan Yunho barusan secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa Yunho ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Sungguh manis sampai membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.**

"**Kau ini!"**

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak masuk kemari, terakhir kali ia ingat saat ia mengantarkan kepergian Yunho mengejar cita-citanya. Kemudian pemuda cantik ini terkikik sendiri ketika bagaimana Yunho meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya sebelum pemuda bermata musang itu pergi dengan keretanya. Saat itu Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku, diam di tempat seperti orang bodoh. Dan ketika mendengar Yunho meneriakan sebuah kata keramat kepadanya, kesadarannya segera kembali lalu bergegas membalas ucapan Yunho.

"**KIM JAEJOONG, **_**SARANGHAEEE**_**!"**

"_Nado_, Yunho-ya. Tunggulah aku!" Jaejoong mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di dada kemudian kembali meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak tenang ketika kakinya sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang dengan tulisan "Kepolisian Seoul" yang terpampang gagah di atasnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, perasaan senang dan gugup bercampur aduk tak karuan. Membayangkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan sejak lama membuat kedua kakinya langsung gemetar. Namun tekadnya yang sudah bulat menjaga keteguhannya untuk menemui Yunho, tak peduli dengan rasa gugup dan tubuh gemetarnya yang sempat mengganggu.

Baru saja beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam, ia sudah mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya bergidik. Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah babak belur berantakan juga kedua tangannya yang di borgol dan sebutir timah panas bersarang di kakinya. Lelaki itu mengerang hebat ketika para polisi mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit, melewati Jaejoong yang terpaku memandanginya.

"Kalau dilihat kasian juga pencopet itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar seorang laki-laki berpakaian dinas di samping Jaejoong.

"Yang namanya penjahat, memang harus di hukum dengan tegas supaya jera" Laki-laki tinggi itu berbicara kepada Jaejoong yang balas memandangnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya yang menakuti Jaejoong. Itu bukan senyuman yang ramah sama sekali.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Tuan?" tanya si tinggi dengan _name tag_ Shim Changmin yang tersemat di dada kanannya. Parasnya nampak menyelidik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aa… Aku m-mencari Jung Yunho,"

"Eum? Kau sudah buat janji dengan Tuan Jung?"

"Memang harus, ya?" Changmin mendengus tak habis pikir mendengar jawaban polos Jaejoong.

"Dengar ya, Tuan…?"

"Kim Jaejoong, katakan pada Yunho kalau Kim Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengannya. Kumohon.." Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Maaf, Tuan Kim. Tuan Jung sangat sibuk mengurusi banyak kasus, ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk hal tak jelas"

"Tapi…"

"Besok saja datang lagi, tapi kau harus membuat janji dulu"

"Bagaiman-"

"Kau bisa menghubunginya dulu. Permisi,"

"Tuan Shim, aku bahkan tak memiliki nomor ponselnyaaa!" Bibir mungil pemuda manis itu merengut kesal. Dalam hati dia merutuki polisi bermarga Shim yang sangat tidak ramah itu.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar gedung dengan tangan hampa. Dia merasa harus memutar otaknya agar ia bisa menemui Yunho. Bagaimanapun memang harus –untuknya. Sudah kepalang tanggung, jauh-jauh ia datang dari kampung menuju pusat kota untuk meredakan rindunya. Maka hal itu memang harus diselesaikan sampai tuntas. Tak boleh ada kata sia-sia dalam kamusnya.

"Ah!" Sebuah ide gila bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sebentar lagi akan mati kalau saja para polisi itu tak datang dan segera meredam amarah warga. Ia tertangkap basah sedang mencuri dompet seorang wanita di pinggiran jalan, kemudian orang-orang menangkap dan memukulinya. Wajahnya yang menawan nyaris tak berbentuk namun untung tak ada luka yang serius kecuali memar. _Well_, tak ada maksud lain dari hal nekad yang ia lakukan itu. Semuanya hanya demi untuk bertemu Jung Yunho.

Sekarang ia duduk di kantor polisi dengan sebuah borgol yang melingkari kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari sambil sesekali meringis meresapi denyutan menyakitkan yang bersarang di wajah dan tubuhnya, mencari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya sejak dari Chungnam itu. Sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran si Jung muda.

"Kemana Yunho?" tanyanya pada seorang polisi yang menjaganya sejak tadi.

"Yunho? Tuan Jung Kepala Divisi Investigasi maksudmu?"

"Ne, kenapa dia tak ada di sini?"

"Hah, tentu saja tidak ada! Ini kan divisi kriminalitas ringan, dia hanya menangani kasus yang berat"

"A-Apa? Kenapa harus ada pengelompokan semacam itu?! Jadi, apa aku benar-benar tak bisa menemukan Yunho di sini?" Mata besar milik Jaejoong melotot horror ke arah sang polisi dengan hembusan nafas frustasi yang terdengar jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja."

BRAK!

Jaejoong bangkit begitu saja, membuat kursi yang sebelumnya ia jadikan sebagai alas duduk terjungkal dan menimbulkan suara ribut yang menarik perhatian. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan hatinya mencelos sedih.

"Aku harus bertemu Yunho,"

"Yak! Mau kemana kau?!" Kedua polisi segera menangkap kedua lengannya dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Yunho, tolong biarkan aku menemuinya" Jaejoong memberontak sebisanya. Tenaganya terkuras habis saat dipukuli tadi, ia tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bertemu Yunho. YUNHOOOO!" Pria cantik itu nekad meneriakan nama Yunho dan membuat suasana divisi kriminal semakin ribut, terlebih suara para polisi yang bersahutan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"YUNHOOO!"

"Yak! Diamlah!"

"Ada apa ini?" Seluruh suara ribut itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika sebuah suara baritone datang dari arah pintu.

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong memekik senang.

Jung muda itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sama sekali tak menyangka mendapati kehadiran Jaejoong di depan matanya. Kemudian segala potongan masa lalunya bersama Jaejoong berlalu lalang di kepalanya, berputar cepat seperti roll film dan sangat memusingkan. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba meluap di dalam dadanya. Rasa rindu yang sejak lama ia coba untuk melupakannya saja. Namun ketika menemukan Jaejoong berada di depannya, ia tak lagi dapat menahan perasaan terdalamnya terhadap pria cantik itu. Yunho amat merindukan Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar, pria bermata musang itu memandang lembut penuh cinta kepada Jaejoong yang tengah menatap juga ke arahnya.

"Joongie,"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Woah~ Apa ini apartemenmu?" tanya Jaejoong riang sambil memandang takjub apartemen Yunho yang cukup mewah. Selain itu, hati pria cantik ini juga sangat bahagia melihat betapa berhasilnya Yunho saat ini. Tak sia-sia selama sepuluh tahun ini Jung muda itu meninggalkan dirinya dan Chungnam.

BRAK.

**Grep.**

Yunho nampak terburu-buru menutup pintu apartemennya dan langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhannya yang erat. Membuat pria cantik itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaejoongie" Jaejoong terkekeh lalu membalas pelukan Yunho dengan menepuk-tepuk punggung Yunho lembut. Gestur khas Jaejoong ketika memeluk Yunho sejak lama.

"Aku juga, kau sangat sibuk sampai tak sempat mengunjungiku di Chungnam" Yunho tersenyum hambar.

'Ya, aku sibuk. Sibuk untuk berusaha melupakanmu, tapi aku tak bisa' batin sang pria bermarga Jung.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa sakit?" Mimik wajah Yunho sarat akan kekhawatiran. Hati pria itu miris melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong berhiaskan luka lebam kebiruan.

Cup~

Kemudian mengecup pipi tembam si pria cantik dan kembali merengkuhnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya itu. Yunho benar-benar dikuasai oleh perasaan mendalamnya terhadap Jaejoong sampai tak sanggup melepaskan pelukannya saat ini.

"Tidak penting luka ini darimana, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yunho. Perilaku khas Jaejoong ketika memeluk sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"He-Yah! Kau mau meremukan tubuh kecilku ini, ya?" protes Jaejoong saat sesak menyerang dadanya ketika Yunho semakin menekan tubuh mereka untuk semakin menempel.

Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan kekangannya, mengacak surai hitam pria di depannya dengan gemas. Sungguh ia rindu mendengar celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu dan ingin selalu mendengarnya.

"Duduklah, biar kuobati lukamu" titahnya kepada si cantik di hadapannya. Percayalah, luka memar di wajah Jaejoong takkan pernah bisa menjadikan Jaejoong buruk rupa di mata Yunho.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ssh… Pelan-pelan!" Jaejoong memberikan sebuah pukulan kecil di kepala Yunho ketika Jung muda itu tak hati-hati dalam mengobati lukanya.

"Iya, maaf. Kau juga sih, sampai kapan kau berbuat sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya dulu?" Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semua perihal kenekadannya yang pura-pura menjadi pencopet agar ditangkap oleh polisi. Tujuannya sih hanya untuk bertemu Yunho, tapi dia malah dipukuli orang-orang.

"Entahlah, hanya hal itu yang terpikir di kepalaku. Kau ini sesibuk apa sih sampai sulit sekali menemuimu!?" Pria bermata doe itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada bersama dengan dengusan keras yang berhembus dari hidungnya yang bangir.

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong, pria di hadapannya itu memang belum banyak berubah. Masih saja ceroboh, serampangan, dan cerewet. Namun, terlihat lebih dewasa dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Sosok yang dulu terlihat begitu polos, kini jauh lebih menawan seperti bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar.

Yunho seolah menyadari, ia memang tak bisa berhenti memuja lelaki cantik di hadapannya itu. Meski berkali ia mencoba melupakan saja semuanya, namun ketika sosok cantik pujaannya mendatanginya dengan feromon yang makin memikat –bagaimana caranya untuk tak terperangkap dalam pesonanya? Lagipula sudah sejak lama Jaejoong mendiami tempat yang paling istimewa di dalam hatinya. Terlalu melekat sampai tak bisa di musnahkan. Jadi tak ada jalan lain selain terus mencintai sosok cantik di hadapannya ini. Yunho tak bisa berhenti mencintai Jaejoong.

Tubuh si cantik itu menegang ketika sepasang tangan kekar menangkup pinggangnya yang ramping. Mata indahnya sedikit melotot saat Yunho memajukan tubuh kepadanya, membuatnya terpojok di lengan sofa. Debaran jantungnya makin menggila saat hembusan nafas Yunho yang hangat dan beraroma mint segar menerpa wajahnya.

**DEG,**

Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir mungil milik Jaejoong, mencoba meresapi kelembutan permukaan benda kenyal dan basah itu. Kemudian menggerakannya pelan dan halus, melumat dan menyesapnya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut lama kelamaan terhanyut dalam suasana hangat yang Yunho hantarkan kepadanya. Mata besarnya menutup sempurna dan kedua belah bibirnya mengikuti alur permainan Yunho. Nafasnya menjadi terengah dan memburu, Yunho membuatnya tak berkutik.

Suara kecipak yang tercipta dari bibir mereka yang saling beradu seolah menjadi latar suara yang mengiringi keintiman mereka. Terlebih ketika Yunho menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya yang sedikit sobek selepas dipukuli tadi, rasa perih yang menjalar seolah menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

Pemilik kulit seputih susu itu tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Yunho semakin memojokannya di sudut sofa. Jemari panjang dan runcing Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakannya dan meraba permukaan kulit mulus pria cantik itu dengan seduktif. Sedang tangannya yang bebas mulai mencopoti satu persatu kancing baju Jaejoong sampai lepas sempurna.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras, Yunho memindahkan ciumannya pada lehernya yang putih. Menjalar sampai menuju dada berisinya dan memberikan beberapa cetakan kemerahan di sana. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak tak tenang dan bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan eluhan frustasi akibat perbuatan Yunho. Kesepuluh jemarinya merangsek ke sela-sela surai Yunho dan merematnya kencang. Sedang bibir Yunho masih enggan berhenti bermain di tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jaejoongie" bisik Jung muda yang tengah terbakar nafsu itu. Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah merasakan suara rendah Yunho yang menggelitik di telinganya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho membopong tubuh setengah telanjang Jaejoong ala bridal menuju kamarnya. Melepaskan hasrat dan rindunya kepada Jaejoong yang sudah begitu lama ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain menatap si cantik yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Sosok itu nampak kelelahan setelah menemaninya bercinta semalaman sampai Yunho merasa puas menyelesaikan rasa rindunya. Jari telunjuknya yang runcing mengelus pelan pipi putih nan berisi milik Jaejoong kemudian memberinya sebuah kecupan di sana.

Cup,

Merasa terusik akan benda lembut dan basah di pipinya, Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Dan ketika dua manik doenya terbuka, Yunho merasa pagi ini adalah pagi terindah dalam hidupnya. Senyumannya yang paling tulus berkembang di wajahnya secara reflek. Yunho merasa sangat bahagia bersama Jaejoong dalam dekapannya.

"Pagi," sapa Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang masih mengucek matanya dengan gestur yang menggemaskan.

Pria cantik itu langsung menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya. Mendapati Yunho seranjang dengannya terlebih dalam keadaan tanpa busana membuatnya malu setengah mati. Wajahnya merona tanpa dapat dicegah, terlebih melihat senyum Yunho yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Setelah sekian lama, penyakit jantungnya kumat lagi.

"Pagi" balas bibir mungil nan merah itu.

Yunho merentangkan sebelah tangannya melingkupi tubuh Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat. Wajah kecilnya ia lesakan di helaian surai hitam Jaejoong lalu menghirup dalam wangi khas milik si cantik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Joongie" bisiknya hangat tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu,"

Dan sekali lagi Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya ke bibir merah delima milik sang kekasih. Begitu hati-hati dan lembut seolah menyalurkan seluruh cinta kasih yang ia miliki untuk sosok itu. Saling mengecap sambil membagi rasa yang mendalam. Cintanya pada Jaejoong bukanlah main-main, namun apadaya bila takdir berkata lain.

Cobaan besar sedang menunggu mereka.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho sempat berkata padanya akan mampir ke apartemen ketika jam makan siang nanti, maka itu tak heran melihat Jaejoong begitu repot berkutat di dapur demi membuatkan makanan istimewa untuk kekasihnya itu.

Sedang asyiknya menata makanan yang sudah matang di atas meja, deringan bel berbunyi menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen.

Tanpa melihat dari intercom, Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen Yunho itu.

"Oh, selamat siang" Seorang wanita cantik membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan sopan kepadanya.

"Selamat siang,"

"Apa Yunho_ oppa_ belum datang? Biasanya setiap makan siang, ia akan mampir ke apartemennya" ujar wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Dia belum sampai, masuklah dulu"

"Iya, terima kasih. Apa kau teman dekatnya Yunho _oppa_? Yunho_ oppa_ orang yang sangat dingin. Jadi kalau kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya, kau pasti orang yang sangat dekat dengannya"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Oh iya, namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Namamu siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa datang kemari?"

"Salam kenal Jaejoong-_ssi_. Aku Go Ahra, tunangan Yunho _oppa_" Senyuman manis Jaejoong luntur begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan, tapi beberapa kerabat Yunho _oppa_ belum mendapat undangan pernikahannya. Jadi aku kemari ingin memberikan sisa undangan. Karena kau teman dekat Yunho _oppa_, jadi kau pun juga harus datang, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Ini undangannya,"

"T-Terima kasih," Seperti ada gumpalan keras yang bersarang di tenggorokan Jaejoong, sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho _oppa ne_? Sampai jumpa, Jaejoong-_ssi_"

Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan kecuali meremas erat-erat kertas undangan berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita emas itu. Rasa sedih, marah, dan kecewa bercampur aduk dalam dadanya. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan rahangnya mengatup rapat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jaejoongie, aku datang~" Sebuah suara baritone yang begitu familiar di telinga Jaejoong datang dari arah pintu depan. Membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap di balkon apartemen, menggenggam sesuatu di balik lipatan kedua tangannya.

Grep,

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" Yunho, pria itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari surainya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya, senyuman yang justru memberikan luka di hati Jaejoong.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya pria cantik itu lirih.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun.

"Kau ingin menginginkanku?"

"Selalu,"

"Lalu, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Sangat,"

"Kapan?" Dahi Yunho mengerut tak mengerti ketika Jaejoong nampak semakin menuntutnya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Tentu saja" Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikahan, meletakannya di dada Yunho lalu berlalu begitu saja.

**DEG !**

Mata sipit Yunho membulat mendapati undangan pernikahannya dengan Ahra sampai di tangan Jaejoong. Ia bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong di kamarnya, mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam tas punggung yang dibawanya dari Chungnam.

"Jae…"

"Seharusnya aku sadar, waktu sepuluh tahun pasti akan merubahmu" ujar pria cantik itu sambil terus mengemasi pakaiannya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit seolah sesuatu sedang memberontak di sana, serta tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Emosi dan kekecewaan yang mendalam membuat ketegarannya nyaris runtuh. Yunho sama sekali tak mengeluarkan satu katapun untuk menampik, hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa Jung muda itu benar-benar mengingkari janjinya untuk terus mencintai Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi!" Yunho menahan gerakan tangan Jaejoong. Mencengkramnya dengan kuat, namun Jaejoong menghempaskannya dengan mudah. Amarah Jaejoong mengalahkan kekuatan Yunho, Jung muda itu melemah karena sadar akan perbuatannya yang melukai Jaejoong.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah, tapi kau bercinta dengan orang lain! Denganku! Kau membuatku seperti pria sialan perebut calon suami orang, brengsek!" Jaejoong mencengkram erat kerah baju Yunho dan meneriakan kekesalannya di depan wajah Yunho. Matanya menyala marah seperti gejolak bara api, namun segumpal cairan jernih muncul di kedua sudut manik besarnya.

Bruk!

"JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong segera berlari kencang keluar apartemen Yunho selepas mencampakan pria bermata musang itu ke lantai dengan cukup keras, pria cantik itu takkan membiarkan Yunho melihat air matanya. Harga diri seorang laki-laki yang pantang menangis masih ia pegang teguh. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke Chungnam dan tak akan mau kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk menemui Yunho.

Sedang si pria bermata musang itu mendudukan dirinya di balik pintu apartemen sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia merasa tak punya hak untuk menahan kepergian Jaejoong karena dirinya memanglah seorang pria yang akan menikah dengan seorang wanita lusa nanti. Dan di sini, saat ini –Jaejoong tak memiliki status yang jelas untuknya.

Kekasihnya?

Semua orang di Seoul tahu bahwa Go Ahra adalah kekasihnya, tunangannya, sekaligus calon istrinya.

Sedang Jaejoong?

Semua itu akan terjadi meski sama sekali tak diinginkannya. Demi mendapat jabatan tinggi dengan cepat, Yunho rela menerima pinangan putri dari Kepala Kepolisian yang sangat menyukainya itu. Wanita bernama Go Ahra. Melupakan Jaejoong yang selalu setia menunggunya selama ini. Semua ini karena ambisinya, egonya yang ingin buru-buru meraih derajat tinggi di kepolisian.

"Jaejoongie…"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Ahra merasakan kekasihnya menjadi semakin dingin. Yunho lebih sering memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya dibanding bersama dirinya, dibandingkan mengurus pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan lusa nanti.

Dan kali ini Ahra sudah berada di ujung lelahnya. Ia sudah tak tahan menghadapi Yunho yang nampak semakin tak mempedulikannya. Hatinya sakit dan terluka, Yunho sama sekali tak memberikan alasan apapun perihal sikapnya ini. Namun Ahra sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan kali ini ia harus berbicara dengan Yunho mengenai hal ini.

Kali ini, perempuan berambut panjang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Jung muda itu. Tidak akan ada yang berani mencegah keinginannya sekalipun Yunho sendiri yang melarangnya. Ingat? Ahra adalah putri kesayangan sang Kepala Polisi.

"Ahra-ya?" Yunho sedikit terkejut mendapati Ahra berada di dalam ruangannya tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Yun?" tanya Ahra langsung tanpa ingin membuang waktu.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengacuhkan aku selama beberapa hari ini" Yunho tak berniat untuk membalas.

"Kau tak mengangkat teleponku, menolak jika ku ajak pergi bersama, selalu beralasan sibuk ketika aku ingin menemuimu. Kau bahkan menolak untuk kucium dan kupeluk. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, Yun?" Ahra tak bisa mencegah air matanya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu berjalan mendekati Ahra dengan perlahan. Bahunya terlihat lemas tapi matanya tak melepaskan pandangan sendu dari Ahra.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ahra dengan erat, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya ke sembarang arah sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berlutut di hadapan wanita cantik itu lalu kembali memandang mata Ahra yang basah.

"Maafkan aku…" Ahra bertanya-tanya dalam hati, benarkah Yunho meminta maaf padanya karena menyesal telah membuatnya menangis?

"Ahra-ya, maafkan aku. Aku… Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," lirih Jung muda itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan itu padaku! Aku tak ingin mendengar itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Ahra-ya. Kumohon…"

"Pernikahan kita tetap akan dilangsungkan. Suka atau tidak, Yunho!" lolong wanita cantik itu bersama lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Tapi Ahra…"

"Kau dan Jaejoong, tidak akan bersatu! Kupastikan itu!" Yunho amat terkejut mendengar barisan kata ini keluar dari bibir Ahra.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Pria yang kemarin berada di apartemenmu adalah pria itu kan?! Pria yang fotonya ada di bawah tempat tidurmu?!"

"Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau langsung ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita. Sebegitu berartinyakah dia dibanding aku? Aku yang selama tujuh tahun ini menjadi kekasihmu, Yunho-ya?"

"Aku mencintainya sejak lama, Ahra-ya. Bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu,"

"Aku tak mau tahu semua itu. Kita tetap akan menikah"

Ahra berlalu begitu saja setelah melepas paksa kedua tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Ia menulikan kedua telinganya ketika Yunho memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan nada lelah. Cintanya yang teramat sangat kepada Yunho menjadikannya buta. Buta untuk melihat betapa tak bahagianya Yunho ketika harus bersamanya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Sejak terakhir bertemu, Yunho nampak begitu tertekan. Dan Ahra menyadari, semua itu berasal dari kekerasan hatinya yang tak ingin melepaskan Yunho. Hal itu membuat Ahra tak bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya. Berbagai pemikiran buruk tak mau berhenti mengitari pikirannya. Dan ketika hari pernikahannya dengan Yunho tiba, kegelisahannya semakin menjadi. Semakin menelan habis ketenangannya. Lelehan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih tanpa dapat dicegah. Kesepuluh jemarinya tak mau berhenti meremat erat karangan bunga yang nantinya akan ia bawa ke altar. Jantungnya berdetak tak tenang seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal yang buruk.

'Mungkinkah memisahkan Yunho dari orang yang paling dicintainya merupakan hal buruk? Apa aku baru saja berbuat jahat kepadanya? Apa aku membuatnya tak bahagia? Apa aku membuatnya tersiksa?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan semacam itu yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Ahra dan membuat emosinya tak menentu.

Srak!

Ia hapus seluruh air duka yang mengotori wajahnya itu kemudian memajang wajah riang. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha memperoleh kembali kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat hilang kemudian beranjak menemui Yunho yang masih bersiap di ruang mempelai pria.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Laki-laki gagah nan tampan bermarga Jung itu hanya berdiri dalam diam menghadap kaca besar seukuran tubuh orang dewasa. Mengamati dengan pandangan nanar pakaian mempelai pria yang dikenakannya. Hatinya bagai diremas kuat, terasa begitu menyakitkan apabila teringat bahwa bukan Jaejoonglah yang menjadi pendampingnya di altar nanti.

"Yunho," Suara Ahra membuyarkan lamunannya, namun ia enggan untuk menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Pergilah. Temui Jaejoong, aku melepaskanmu" Yunho memutar tubuhnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ahra tersenyum kepadanya.

Grak!

"Ahra-ya! Mempelai wanita tak boleh menemui calon suaminya sebelum berikrar, sayang. Ayo, kembali ke ruanganmu" Tiba-tiba Nyonya Go dan dua saudari Ahra masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho setelah diberitahu bahwa Ahra pergi ke tempat itu.

"Sebentar, _eomma_! Aku… A-Aku…Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Yunho" ujar Ahra gugup bukan main. Ia buru-buru memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat demi membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

"APA?! Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Nyonya Go mengurut dadanya pelan, menghalau rasa marah yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk putri cantiknya itu.

"A-Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku kepada Yunho. Aku merasa bahwa aku belum benar-benar mencintainya. Aku…hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam hidupku, aku tak ingin ada perceraian. Karena…mungkin saja kelak aku jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki lain" Ahra melirik Ibunya dengan takut, namun Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat. Memberinya sebuah perlindungan dan kekuatan.

Pria berkulit coklat nan tampan itu memandang mata Ahra dengan pandangan penuh kelegaan, bibir hatinya berbisik mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita yang nyaris menjadi istrinya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun sebagai imbalan atas kebaikanku, hanya saja kau harus mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali! Harus! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh Appa untuk memecatmu!" balas Ahra dengan suara pelan yang disambut kekehan dan anggukan dari Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba Nyonya Go menyahuti ucapan Ahra.

"Eung? Tidak ada, hehe."

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah" titah Nyonya Go.

"_Ne_, _eomma_"

Betapa Yunho sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan oleh wanita berhati besar seperti Ahra. Wanita itu benar-benar wanita yang baik. Yunho sangat mengetahui bahwa Ahra sungguh-sungguh dalam mencintanya, namun wanita itu berkorban demi kebahagiannya. Ahra bahkan mengumpankan dirinya untuk dimarahi Tuan dan Nyonya Go karena membatalkan pernikahan ini tiba-tiba karena apabila Yunho yang melakukannya, maka Tuan Go langsung akan menendangnya dari Kepolisian.

Tak ada yang dapat Yunho lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan baik Ahra kepadanya selain mengabulkan permintaan wanita itu, membawa Jaejoong kembali kepelukannya. Selain itu, Yunho berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Ahra mendapatkan pria baik untuk teman hidupnya kelak.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Meskipun hatinya berdarah, Jaejoong tak membiarkan dirinya mati. Sakit hati yang dideritanya tidak akan membuatnya berlarut-larut. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pria. Dia merasa tak butuh mengurung diri di kamar, tak mau makan, atau terus menangisi Yunho. Jadi dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, membantu ibu dan adiknya di kedai dengan penuh semangat meskipun sedang patah hati.

Ia tak berniat membicarakan banyak hal mengenai Yunho saat ibunya menanyakan pria bermarga Jung itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja, selesai. Hanya sampai di situ saja. Yah, semua itu karena Jaejoong memang sama sekali tak dapat menampik rasa kesalnya kepada Yunho. Bahkan rasa benci pun sempat berkelebat di dadanya. Jaejoong hanyalah manusia biasa yang pasti bisa merasa terluka, bukan sebuah batu yang meski dikikis atau diukir berkali-kali tidak akan protes.

Sesekalipun tubuhnya berjalan sendiri menuju jembatan kenangannya itu. Di atas jernihnya sungai dan di bawah guguran kelopak sakura. Duduk di atas bingkainya lalu menghela nafas.

Namun kali ini, ia sangat terkejut. Mendapati Yunho tiba-tiba berada di tempat itu, jas pengantinnya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya nampak kacau. Pria itu bahkan terengah-engah sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Hh… Jaejoongie," Pria itu memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lega.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho sesegera mungkin. Meskipun tak dipungkiri betapa rasa rindunya menumpuk untuk Yunho, rasa enggan bertemu tak kalah mendominasi benaknya. Bisa dibilang, Jaejoong masih merasa sakit hati.

"Jaejoongie!"

"Jangan ikuti aku, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah, Jaejoongie!"

Meski Yunho sudah cukup lelah karena kebodohannya yang berlari dari kedai Jaejoong menuju tempat kenangannya bersama Jaejoong yang berjarak sekitar tiga kilo meter, sebagai seorang polisi yang biasa melakukan pengejaran terhadap penjahat –ia dengan mudah menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum pria itu berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

BRAK!

Yunho menutup kembali pintu rumah Jaejoong sebelum terbuka sempurna lalu merebut kunci rumah itu dengan segera.

"Kembalikan. Kembalikan Yunho!" Sayang sekali tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek tak dapat membantu banyak. Si mata sipit itu terus mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, menghindari Jaejoong yang berusaha menggapai kunci rumahnya yang berada di genggaman Yunho.

Dengan posisi tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya dan dengan segala kelicikan yang dimiliki pria berkulit lebih gelap itu, ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar menempel dengan tubuhnya. Melilitkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dengan sangat erat. Membuat si pria cantik terkejut.

"APASIH YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Si cantik itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Kebiasaannya saat marah kepada Yunho memang belum berubah.

Jaejoong tak menyerah untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho kemudian berpikir keras. Tubuhnya terlalu lekat dengan Yunho sehingga sulit bergerak. Kedua tangannya juga terkunci di dada Yunho.

Ia dekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Yunho. Dan…

**Chu~**

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho, agak lama –menunggu pria itu terlarut dalam suasana. Dan ketika Yunho lengah karena ingin membalas ciumannya, Jaejoong segera merebut kuncinya dan melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Yunho.

BRAK!

Yunho kembali menutup pintu rumahnya yang nyaris terbuka lalu menarik kunci rumahnya dari lubang pintu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Yah! Apa yang-" Jaejoong tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Yunho lagi-lagi memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan tegas pria itu yang memenjaranya. Terlebih tatapan manik kecil itu menajam kepadanya. Yunho benar-benar dalam _mode_ serius.

**Grep**

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia letakan bibirnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong yang kini sudah tak ingin memberontak lagi.

"Aku, Jung Yunho. Bersumpah untuk selamanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong, melewati suka dan duka bersama sampai maut memisahkan" bisiknya pada Jaejoong. Sumpah yang sama persis diucapkan kepada Jaejoong sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu lagi kepadaku? Kau akan menikah dengan orang lain, Yunho!" balas Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut Yunho penuh emosi.

Gyut!

"Aduuuh! Sakit, sakit, sakit! Lepaskan! Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya" gerutu Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencoba menyingkirkan cengkraman Jaejoong dari surainya sedang sebelah tangan lainnya berusaha mempertahankan rengkuhannya di tubuh Jaejoong yang terus meronta.

"Aku ini pria, manis itu hanya untuk wanita! Kalau kau ingin yang manis, cari saja seorang wanita!"

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkan dirimu,"

"Kau membuatku seolah menjadi pria perebut kekasih orang!" Sebenarnya Jaejoong memilih untuk mengalah dengan Ahra karena bagaimanapun jiwa kelelakiannya menolak untuk menyakiti seorang wanita. Apalagi hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang laki-laki. Bukannya Jaejoong tak mencintai Yunho, hanya saja ia memegang teguh prinsipnya sebagai laki-laki sejati yang pantang membuat seorang wanita sakit hati. Ia tak punya ayah dan hanya punya ibunya. Ibunya sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya, menjadi dua figur (ayah juga ibu) bukanlah hal yang mudah tapi ibunya bisa melakukan itu. Dari situlah kenapa Jaejoong sangat menghormati wanita.

"Tak ada yang bilang kau seperti itu, Jaejoongie"

"Lalu sekarang ini apa namanya?!" Pria cantik itu tak mau berhenti menggeliat dalam kungkungan Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali kau. Ahra sendirilah yang merelakanku pergi"

"Pilihan bagus, sangat disayangkan wanita baik seperti Ahra harus menikah dengan pria tukang bohong seperti dirimu!"

"Aku tidak mencintai Ahra, Joongie. Aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah padaku!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau ini sudah menyakiti hati banyak orang!" Jaejoong semakin meninggikan suaranya ketika Yunho berkata dengan seenaknya bahwa Yunho hanya mencintai dirinya. Lalu apa dia tak memikirkan nasib Ahra yang juga tulus mencintai dirinya? Pria macam apa Yunho ini?! Mana ada pria sejati yang menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita?

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku sangat menyesal menjadi orang seperti itu. Tapi sungguh ini diluar kuasaku, semua ini terjadi begitu saja" Yunho merasa sangat frustasi menghadapi Jaejoong yang begitu sulit ditaklukan. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita berhati lembut dan mudah tersentuh, dia masih laki-laki tulen yang pantang menjadi pribadi yang lembek.

"Kau tahu? Ketika pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Seoul, aku langsung merindukanmu. Hidup dan tumbuh besar bersamamu bertahun-tahun membuatku tergantung padamu. Kau selalu di sampingku bahkan ketika aku terpuruk karena kehilangan orang tuaku"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan segera menemui ketika aku sudah berhasil menjadi penegak hukum yang sukses. Lalu tiap hari aku berpikir, kapan aku berhasil? Kenapa sangat lama? Aku sangat berambisi untuk bisa cepat sukses. Kemudian Ahra datang menawarkan hatinya. Awalnya aku menolak, tentu saja karena aku sudah punya kau"

"Tapi tiba-tiba ayah Ahra menjanjikanku posisi yang bagus di bagian kepolisian dengan syarat aku harus menikahi putrinya. Dengan cerobohnya aku menerima hal itu begitu saja, aku terlalu tenggelam dalam ambisiku sampai melupakanmu"

"Tanpa sadar aku sudah terikat dengan Ahra dan berpikir tak bisa lepas lagi. Dengan terpaksa, aku mencoba melupakanmu dan mengeraskan hati agar tak pernah memikirkan dirimu"

"Namun kau datang mendadak di hadapanku, dan aku tak bisa mencegah rasa cintaku untuk tak membuncah saat itu. Rasa rinduku seperti meledak. Hatiku tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu, Jaejoongie"

"Mungkin Ahra adalah tempatku bersinggah, tapi kau adalah rumahku, Joongie. Hanya kepadamulah aku kembali, hatiku akan selalu memilih dirimu untuk berlabuh –sejauh apapun aku pergi meninggalkanmu"

"Berikanlah pria bodoh ini kesempatan, kumohon" Yunho mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap Jaejoong tepat ke manik matanya.

Angin sejuk berhembus di sekitar mereka, menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di tanah. Bersama dengan manik Yunho yang terus menatapnya penuh cinta pada Jaejoong yang juga balas memandang pria itu. Luluhlah hati si pria cantik menemukan tak ada setitikpun kebohongan dalam musang Yunho. Pria bertubuh kokoh itu benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Tapi bila kau mengulanginya, aku akan membunuhmu!" Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong kembali menyerahkan hatinya untuk Yunho. Membuat mata kecil Yunho makin menyipit akibat senyumnya yang berkembang. Pria tampan itu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong sambil menatap lapar ke arah bibir mungil milik Jaejoong. Ia tak sabar untuk mencium Jaejoong dengan dalam.

"Berhenti di situ, Yunho! Aku harus segera kembali ke kedai untuk membantu _eomma_ dan Junsu" Jaejoong mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah," Bibir Yunho mengerucut dengan tidak elit karena gagal memperoleh ciuman dari bibir mungil nan seksi yang dirindukannya itu, mengundang kekehan dari Jaejoong.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar," Yunho mengambil sebelah tangan Jaejoong lalu memakaikan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah cincin yang sempat kubeli saat kau mengunjungiku di Seoul, sayang sekali kau keburu melarikan diri sebelum aku memakaikan ini ke jarimu"

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Sebagai pengikat kita tentu saja. Meskipun kita berjauhan, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa kita sudah dimiliki. Dengan begitu takkan ada lagi yang berusaha mendekatiku, atau mendekatimu"

"Yah! Curang sekali! Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki kekasih wanita dulu baru kau mengikatku, biar kita impas!"

"Na, na. Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Dasar manusia posesif!"

"Kepadamu, Jaejoongie. Hanya kepadamu,"

"Cih!" Jaejoong memukul keras bahu Yunho kemudian Yunho balas memiting leher Jaejoong dengan lengannya yang besar dan kekar.

"YUN! AKU TAK BISA BERNAFAS, BODOH! Ohokk!"

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

><p>APAAN NI?!<p>

Ini ff udah dari bulan Mei bikinnya, cukup-sangat-buluk. Ga ku post karena sempet stuck di jalan.

Aku ga ngerti masalah kepolisian dan males surfing internet buat nyari referensi dulu, jadi ini bener-bener sepengetahuanku aja wkwkwk

Gimana, **Risma**? Jauh banget ya dari lagu aslinya? Wkwkwkwkwk~ gomeeeen m(_ _)m

Gatau juga, aku gabisa bikin ff yang jalan ceritanya udah ditentuin. Jiwaku kan free kayak Jaejoong /halaaah!/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau baca, sampai jumpa di ff ku yang lain^^/


End file.
